1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a lamp unit, and more particularly, to a lamp unit that is mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
JP 2003-317513 A describes a light source unit for use in a vehicle lamp. The light source unit includes a semiconductor light emitting element and a reflector. The semiconductor light emitting device is disposed on an optical axis of the light source unit so as to be directed in a predetermined direction substantially perpendicular to the optical axis. The reflector collects and reflects light, which is emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element, forward in the optical axis direction and to the optical axis.
In the vehicle lamp having the light source unit, a projector lens is provided in front of the light source unit. The light emitted from the light source is illuminated forwardly of the lamp unit through the projector lens. A plano-convex lens which has a round shape when viewed from the front side of the lamp is used as the projector lens.